My inner me
by EdwardzChick
Summary: bellas a nija vampire human hybrid turned full vamp...edward or sasori?
1. Chapter 1

Bella P.o.V

Chapter 1.

I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters.

WARNING! My spelling will suck horribly.

My name is Bella swan. I live with my mom Renee(a ninja from the leaf village) and my step-dad Phil. In Jacksonville, But Im moving away from this town to the rainiest place in the world …forks Washington.

I woke up really early exited to get out of the sun and into the rain...Yeah I know what your thinking "is this girl crazy," but you see Im not doing it of choice. Im doing it for a chance to make friends, and to live a life, and to go outside.

My name is Bella Swan and Im a hybrid. My dad chief police of forks (Charlie swan) is a vampire. He has the power to make people forget him and he can cast it on everyone at one time, and that's why he can live in one place for so long. My power is many things, one I can predict death , I can shield myself physically and emotionally , and see the future. I am one of the most powerful but I can hide all that with my mental shield.

Today is my 16th birthday, after this I become immortal. Well actually midnight today that's why I have to get to my dads he will help me through it all. You see my mom she has the power to change herself to human. She didn't know she had this power until it happened. she never figured out how to change herself back but oh well.

The only think ill miss about this town is the powers I learned I had here. And the things I learned. I may be a vampire but I will always be a ninja just when I become an immortal the ninja in me won't shine though. That is what I will miss my awesome powers of byakugon and raising of the dead. Animal transfer. Hopefully this all shines through (: for then ill be the first hybrid ninja.

I finished packing my things and walked to my closet, I pulled on my stone washed skinnies with a a red tank top and white hoodie. I brushed my hair and smiled my hair looked shinier my teeth whiter and my face pailer...all this reminded me to hurry.

"Hey mom" I said using my byakugon to notice her in the hall. I grabbed my bag and walked over to her.

"Hi sweetie." She smiled "all packed?"

"Yup" I answered and grabbed a pop-tart. YUCK! It tasted like crap.

"ready to go?" my mom asked nervously. I nodded and grabbed my bags and cell phone. I had a missed text ….

"itachi"

miss you best frann! No im not gay. Lol keep in touch

stay safe.

I smiled when I read it and txted a quick.." I love you, iwill and (: "

Itachi was my only ninja friend here in Florida. But if forks had vampires. THEY BETTER HAVE NINJAS!

I loaded my stuff in the car and was ready to go when a wave of nausea rolled over me and everything went blurry. This never happened before I thought. I tried to use my byakugon but nothing was working. I was stuck in a black whole. And my head was in severe pain! I though for a suck and knew exactly what was happening. A new power was coming a ninja one though. I was confused and angry. This was the worst possible time I wined to myself.

After ten minutes or so I gained control. My mom was worrying about me I could tell. I sighed and opened my eyes I stood up and my mom and Phil gasped and took a step back from me I touched my head looking for zits but what I saw on my hand scared the shit out of me. it was a dragon. Or a demon, something I never saw of and based on my moms facial expression neither did she. My eyes widened and I fainted.


	2. finding the new me

Chapter 2.

So I have new demon. YAY! Nawt. Apparently it's a "common" thing hough. Oh well who knows. I was currently getting of the plane and landing in my own personal purgatory. Not to bad and not to great. The first things I saw was green, lots and lots of green, then Charlie-my dad in his pail glory was there leaning again his red (place fancy sports car here but that's not all I saw walking away from me were two groups of people one who like to an extreme of vampires guess ill have to ask Charlie. But the people that caught my attention was the group walking away, two red headed boys a boy with long black hair and a girl with shiny black hair and then more but the people I pointed in on had the same tattoo?. On there wrists. To say I was surprised was an understatement.

The vampires were inhumanly beautiful. I dreamed of being as beautiful as them. One was big and scary but looked as cuddly as a teddy bear, another was stern scared looking with honey colored hair, the girls standing next to them one was blonde and bitching looking but I didn't care I can backslap- that other girl was pixie girl she has a hyper step and looked so fun. The LAST one I saw was.. Oh. My. God. Hot he had bronze hair and beautiful eyes like I could get lost in them.

The other bunch, the ninjas were just like me accept today I was paler and my teeth were whiter but they still had the athletic, demon twisted look in there eye. Especially the taller girl she was pretty though she long black hair and her eyes were a gray piercing color the boy holding her hand had red hair and deep color aye and dark circles under his eyes just like the girl. Hmm I thought to myself. The other boy that caught my interest was tall and had spiky type red hair he was also beautiful he had like brown red color eyes that were amazing. He was wearing a dark blue sweater that was opened a bit in a teasing way and black low jeans (even though that went out style like 1o yrs ago..) he was Hawt!

I Felt a pull toward 2 of the people I met today one. Being the vampire while I learned vision named Edward Cullen and a ninja who I also learned is known as Sasori.

When I got home my thoughts were starting to fade away from the people I saw at the airport. My mind was jumbled with thoughts from vision and from pasts and things I done I shivered thinking about the horrible things I did for the atuski that I would do again, and when I thought of that I touched the ring on my left hand pinky. It was a dark green gold colored with the atasuki symbol. My thoughts were pulled from the ninja world when my heart rate picked up…looked at the clock 11:50.

"dad!" I said nervously. He looked at the clock

"oh!" he said and the car zoomed down the strret. Were parked in fron of an older looking house it was huge thoiug. A dark drown stoned color with black fanneling and a reddish brown tint it was different but nice. I stepped inside holding my heart thinking all the way ten more minutes and I will be a vampire. Ten more minutes and I have a chancw of loosing my ninja powers and never meating the sasori boy that I loved. What was I saying I didn't love him! Hell! I didn't even meat the boy. I sighed.

My dad put me on a bed and put a cold damp cloth on my head

"okay, kiddo when you hear rate picks up you going to feel an intense burning it will take until tomorrow at midnight, but that is much less than it takes all of us normal vamps. When you wake up don't move! I am not sure how strong a vampire hybrids newborn thirst will b like you for you though I imagine not so bad considering your normal dieting patters. Deer still right? Ill leave a cup right here" he said pointing I nodded the alarms sad 12:59. I nodded towards my dad

"Call me when you need me sweetheart" he said calmly and walked out. A minute passed and my heart soared I screamed out in pain as the burning started but when I realized what was happening I held onto all my memories I made sure not to let one fall out my mind. While doing this time passed quickly and I found that I could recall most of them. My new vampire like mind could tell that it has only been an hour though so there is a lot more to come. I cringe. Pain.

My new demon mother. And my thirty mothers fought for control I held onto both I may not want the demo… but it was part of who I am. And if there's one thing I learned from being a ninja. Its to never let your inner you, get the best of your soul.

I was thinking back now to my child hood. Hunted by demons. Cursed by oorichimaru and threatened death so many time- bad memories were NOT helping I thought of sunsets, y first kiss Edward, and Sasori,friends, mythology everything. Fairytales. Kid stuff now but time passes when you're lost in yourself.

I wondered. I wondered what I would look like. My hair now was a black. I wanted it midnight black but it didn't work completely. It was alright though. I had crystal blue eyes. Which I loved I wondered if my eyes would change? Considering… never mind. I was shorter but my dad said I should grow a bit and I blushed a lot. I hoped to beautiful and not plain.

My name is Bella but that was the old Bella I wanted a new name for my new self. Back home people would tell e I was nothing like a swan. "Swan" actually want my fathers last name "Myuki" was and that's the name Im going by, and then my name in Japanese because I like the sound of it.. Makaia Myuki. I sighed. I was a new person.

Bella swan also know as…Makaia Myuki.

**Makaia Myuki actually means... Hells snow... but that's going to have to be her name cuz I like it.**

**:p**


End file.
